


Adventures on Rangeen

by thedorkyastra



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkyastra/pseuds/thedorkyastra
Summary: A world where Obi-Wan get's a troublesome Padawan and they go on adventures.





	Adventures on Rangeen

The hangar had its regular buzz as Obi-Wan made the final checks for the oncoming trip. He was in what Carrie would call “diplomatic robes” which was not much different from his usual ware, a tad nicer but not any less bland in color. “Cody- have you seen Carrie?”

Cody stopped short, “No Sir, have we misplace her again? I did make sure to put her on the checklist.” 

Obi-Wan gave him a small smile, “She may have misplaced herself, she was here earlier before she rushed off somewhere.”

Cody and Obi-Wan turned when they heard a loud voice from behind them, “Excuse me Master, but I do well not to lose anything. Unlike you in that chess match last week.” Carrie stood before the two clad in the most colorful Jedi robe Obi-Wan had ever seen. She was pink with gold bangles at her wrists, a teal scarf-like fabric settling on her hip and shoulder. A smirk slowly inched across her face at the surprised expression of both men. “Thank you, they are of my own design.” 

“Carrie, that is hardly appropriate for a diplomatic mission, let alone for you to wear in general. Please go change.” Obi-Wan made a face as Carrie continued on but it only seemed to make her more gleeful in her response.

“Pardon me, but if you did your research Master, I am only being culturally sensitive. They are a neutral planet and gaining their sympathy this visit would be of the utmost importance. If the Jedi can show ourselves to be relatable to them and taking apart of their culture then we would gain their favor. Yet if you insist on me changing my clothes I’m sure it will provide and ample excuse to our tardiness.”   
Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation, “I admittedly do not know much about the Rangeen people and their customs, so I guess I will have to take your word for it. I would rather not be late for this, we are dealing with a teetering neutral planet and sliding towards us in affection.”

She didn’t bother to hide the smug look on her face as she sauntered into the ship, “If that’s it then we should really be on our way.” 

Cody did much better to hid his look of amusement and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he entered the ship, “Your tone is at least very polite. How about you try using that tone with Master Windu next time?”  
Carrie sniffed in mock offense, but her smile turned mischievous, “I have never once spoken rudely to him! Frankly, I am offended. As a padawan of the great Obi-Wan Kenobi, I maintain a civil politeness with all my acquaintances. I mustn't tarnish your name.”

Obi-Wan smiled and settled in the pilot seat, “He would say otherwise. I would rather not have him approach me yet again about for ‘foul behavior’, my dearest padawan.” 

She buckled herself into the co-pilot seat and raised her nose in the air, “I have no idea what you're referring to Master. I am an angel.”

One of clones came to her side with a chuckle and ruffled her hair, “Angel of Sass, lil’ boss.” That earned a couple more chuckles from the peanut gallery, including Carrie herself who had decided to drop her little act. 

The doors closed and the rest of the crew got into their places and the master and padawan gave each other a grin, “Then, let’s be off to Rangeen!”

 

As they neared their destination the planet’s lush multi-colored forest and golden rivers came into view making Carrie gasp in delight. She pressed up against the ship’s windows with wonder-filled eyes, her skin flush against the glass. Obi-Wan chuckled, it wasn’t often that Carrie let her child-like side come out but it never failed to make him smile. She was really excited for all that the galaxy had to offer, but she was exceptionally excited for this particular mission. He wondered why and thought to maybe ask, but the ship was landing and it was time to set to work. When he walked off the ship he was greeted by a stunning woman who stood at least a head taller than him.

“I am Faria - welcome to Rangeen! I will be your guide.” 

Obi-Wan bowed slightly in response, “We are glad to make your acquaintance. I am Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my padawan, Carridra Alitichev.”

Faria had a mane of light pink curls tamed back into a high-ponytail, bangles jingled on her wrists and her steps landed air-lessly on the ground. Her clothes were the reverse of Carrie’s in color, with her main garb being teal in her scarf being a light pink. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but be impressed with his apprentice in this moment. She did seem to do her research and even greeted their guide with a seemingly traditional gesture of greeting. They were led to a large set of doors that were pulled open by a pair of guards, before walking into an ornate hall with murals of several scenes leading down to the very end where there was another entrance. Everything had a slight curve to it and ceiling arched high above them, the murals extending with the walls into the tops. Natural light shined through parts of the murals that were glass, casting rainbow colored spots of light all over the hall. Obi-Wan looked over to his bouncy padawan and smiled fondly, until he noticed where her eyes kept wandering. He cleared his throat and gave his apprentice a look of disapproval as Carrie eyed Faria up and down. 

Carrie gave him a sheepish look before lightly brushing her arm and then gently gesturing her head toward Faria. He rolled his eyes and took a look at the guide’s arm. Upon closer inspection, Faria’s skin was a light warm brown with speckles of pinkish-white that seemed to shimmer. In his inspection he also noticed an armband on her upper arm with different colored stones decorating it. He then looked to Carrie to see if she had one as well and indeed she did. They shared one stone in common, a single red stone. The others on Carrie’s armband were a light blue, dark blue, and pink.   
“The Empress is incredibly pleased that you came to visit, she is young for her age so this level of respect is not common. We thank you for extending such kindness and understanding.” Faria looks back with a warm smile, but the threat in her opening was still hanging.

“We are honored that your Empress has agreed to see us.” Obi-Wan extended a warm smile back to Faria and this seemed to please her. He leaned towards Carrie and spoke lowly, “I stand corrected, your fashion choices seem to have done well for us. How did you-?” 

Faria stopped once they got to the end of the hall and the doors swung open to reveal an equally stunning throne room. “Welcoming Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice.” She stepped away to the side revealing a woman dressed in a rich purple and yellow scarf. Her arms and legs were covered in gold jewlery, her face adorned with a gleeful expression.

“Welcome, welcome Jedi! It is such an honor to meet you! I am Devya Sultana, Empress of Rangeen. But- oh, what is your name?” She looked at Carrie with a fascinated expression and gave her a long look up and down. Obi-Wan didn’t see the blush steadily creeping on to Carrie’s face.

Carrie bowed and played her most charming smile, “Carridra Alitichev, my Empress.” Obi-Wan furrowed his brows at that, what did she mean by ‘my Empress’? 

Empress Devya smiled in satisfaction and clasped her hands, “Carridra, it is good to meet you. I know that jedi are taken young from their homes, is this your first time visiting your home planet?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in response and he looked to Carrie for confirmation. His padawan alas wasn’t paying him any attention. He looked to the Empress instead and then started drawing the similarities with Carrie and the other people here. Colorful hair and eyes, all had skin darker than his pale white, and the shimmery speckles and splotches of other color.

Carrie smiled and the gleam from earlier returned to her eye, “While it is my first time being home I have spent long studying and immersing myself in the culture. I even have begun work on my Mohhabat band.” She tapped the armband and the Empress practically squealed. 

“And your-?” She touch her upper arm where her shimmery skin was at it’s largest, and looked at Carrie hopefully.

Obi-Wan then watched Carrie lift her hair to reveal a trail of shimmey skin that made it’s way down her neck and then down her her chest. He practically choked when she slightly pulled down on her top to reveal more of the shimmery skin on her chest. “All there, my Excellence.” 

The Empress clapped her hands with glee and began commanding some attendants to set a private room for the meeting. Obi-Wan leaned over to Carrie again, “Are you done flirting?”  
Carrie laughed quietly, “I am only being culturally sensitive, Master.”

“Ah yes certainly, and when were you going to tell me this was your home planet?” He gave her an impatient look.

“My apologies, for someone as educated as yourself I thought you knew my ethnicity. Sore mistake on my part. Also, I can see that you don’t know a lot about Rangeen culture, and assure you that my flirtatious nature is par for the course in Rangeen politics. You see the Rangeen don’t take habit in holding on to one partner for life and instead use sex and romance to settle many affairs. Everything is then done as a community, but they have the Empress or Emperor there to solve unsolvable disputes and to communicate with foreigners. Therefore the ruler has to be the friendliest out of the royal children.” She then whispers to him conspiratorially, “Of which there are many.” 

Suddenly the Empress was in front of them hurrying them along with a clap of her hands, “You two stop whispering and come with me! We have many things to discuss.” Faria led them down yet another hall and to a much smaller room where tea and food waited expectantly. They sat on the cushions on the floor and the Empress smiled mischievously, “So, let us begin!”


End file.
